


Her second Cruise

by Remlundskan



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Quickie, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a Cruise again. Mel is there! Will she be able to talk to the boys about what happened last time? Will it happen again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, after doing Her first Cruise, I had to do a follow-up, and this happened!

“I must be dreaming”, she thought for the two hundred and fifty-second time as she placed her bags on the floor by the bed. “This can’t be real, I must be dreaming!” It was the only logical explanation! And it was what she had been telling herself, ever since the envelope arrived, carrying the letter and the ticket to this years NKOTB cruise. For a year, she had been thinking about it, dreamt about it, had spent countless hours fantasizing about what had happened to her on the cruise. She had pictures in her phone that she had never shown to anyone. For weeks after the cruise, she would stand in front of the mirror, trying to see if their fingerprints were still visible on her hips. For months, she replayed every single second of the night she had spent with the two men.

But as February turned to March and as March turned to April, she accepted the fact that it would never happen again. There was no way she could afford another cruise, not even if she were to sell her soul to the devil and her body on the street. This year, she would watch the boys have fun on youtube. This year, she would hear the other BH’s talk about what a great time they had. This year, some other lucky girl would end up having the time of her life with Donnie and Jon.

That’s what she thought. And that’s what she had to accept. Which was why she was now constantly telling herself that it was all a dream. Because she was on the cruise. She was actually going on another cruise. She was actually going to see them again. To her credit, she didn’t cry this time. There had been a lot of crying these past weeks… and a lot of laughing and jumping and screaming and actually, literally passing out when she had read the letter for the fifteenth time and realized that it was actually true.

She could barely walk as she left the cabin. It was too surreal! But walk she did, and when the guys came out and the thousands of fans started screaming, she screamed with them. Because it was *them*! Grown women in their thirties were actually pushing and shoving people to be able to get closer to the boys, but Melissa couldn’t move. It was like she was frozen to the spot. It suddenly became very real for her, and her whole body started shaking. They were right there and they all looked better than ever. They looked happy! And they were so hot, she feared the fangirls would all get burned if they came to close. Just like last year!

That’s when Jon saw her. Jon Knight looked right at her and she could tell the very second that he recognized her. His smile turned even bigger and brighter and he waved at her. Melissa wanted to lift her arm and wave back, but couldn’t move. She saw Jon hurry over to Donnie and whisper something in his ear and Donnie immediately started searching the crowd for something. And when he saw her, he smiled at her… and winked.

It was last year all over again. For a few terrifying weeks in November, she had been worried that everything that happened had been nothing more than a dream. She had spent night after night, looking at the pictures, telling herself that it did happen, it wasn’t a wonderful dream… And now, Donnie was winking at her, just like he had last time. Her heart started pounding in her chest. They recognized her! That was more than she could have dreamed of.

This was going to be the best cruise ever!

All day she was walking in a blissful daze. They had recognized her! That was all she had hoped for. And now, she was going to enjoy the rest of the cruise with a big smile on her lips. She took her time getting ready for the party that night. Exactly how it came to be that she was in a private cabin, all on her own, she would never understand, but she was eternally grateful to whoever made the arrangements. And she was just getting ready to put on her dress, when there was a knock on the door.

“Room service!” a voice outside said and Mel blinked a few times. Room service?! What the hell, how did she turn into a VIP guest all of a sudden? But she was determined to enjoy this cruise as much as possible, so she went to unlock the door.

“I didn’t order room service!” she said, as she opened… and almost fainted on the spot as she saw Danny Wood standing outside, wearing nothing but a pair of dark-blue shorts.

“I know!” he said, smiling his wonderful smile at her. “This is on the house!”

She took a few steps back to let him in. It was Danny Wood, it wasn’t like she was going to tell him off and slam the door in her face!

“Hi!” was the first thing that came to mind. Danny was still smiling at her as he closed the door behind him.

“I hope you don’t mind, I just had to meet you in person, to see what all the fuss what about!”

“Fuss?”

“Yeah! And you know what? I see it now!”

What the hell was he talking about? Mel wanted to ask, but decided not to. That was something she had learned on the last cruise. Just go with it! Last time she ‘went with it’, incredible things happened. And this was Danny freaking Wood standing in her cabin! And he was half fucking naked! Whatever he was talking about, he sure seemed pleased about it, and a pleased Danny was a really good thing, as far as Mel was concerned.

So instead of asking, she just smiled at him.

“Good!” she said. She looked down at her hands, amazed that they weren’t shaking, and saw that they were still clutching her dress. She was standing in her cabin with Danny Wood and she was wearing nothing but underwear. Usually, this fact would have her turning red all over, but she didn’t. Not a lot, anyway. He was probably here to pick her up, or something, to escort her to the party, like a proper gentleman. So, instead of turning into a tomato, she held up her dress for him to see and told him:

“I’m just gonna put this on!”

“Oh, no trouble on my account!” Danny said, his grin turning wider. Melissa cocked her head a bit to the left, looking at him with her big eyes. What did he just say? Memories of the last cruise started running in her mind, making her legs tremble and she was suddenly very aware that her lips felt dry, so she stuck out her tongue and got them nice and moist.

“I… Really?” She hadn’t thought that someone like Danny would find her attractive, since he always seemed to be interested in… a certain type of girls, but there was no denying the look in his eyes and he was staring at her tongue moving over her lips. “Won’t it look rather… inconspicuous if I walked out there in nothing but my bra and panties? I know it’s hot outside, but I do have some decency left!”

“Quite hot in here too, if you ask me!”

Mel had to replay that sentence in her head a few times. Yep, that was definitely a flirt, if she ever heard one! Danny freaking Wood, standing in her cabin… was flirting with her. Either she was definitely dreaming, or this cruise just got really interesting. To try him out a bit, she quickly put the dress on and then turned her back on him.

“Would you mind helping me with the buttons?”

Danny moved in closer, so close that she could feel his breath on her neck and it made the hairs on her arms stand.

“Don’t see why I should! It’s gonna come off in a second or so anyway!”

Mel took a deep breath and as she exhaled, the dress was pulled up and off, landing on the open suitcase and she was once again standing in her underwear, with Danny Wood breathing on her neck.

“See? I told you!” She could have sworn that she heard him smile as he spoke. She prided herself in not having had a single drink all day, so there was no danger of her brain abandoning her when she needed it the most, and there was no doubt in that clear brain of hers, that something was definitely about to happen. She again tilted her head a bit to the left, as she thought the implications of his actions, and that’s when she felt lips on her neck, finding that spot that always seemed to send her mind spinning. Whatever she had been thinking turned into moist heat that moved straight through her body and down between her legs.

“Oh… ok”, she managed to say, hoping her legs didn’t give out as he moved his lips up and down her neck. Jesus, this was Danny freaking Wood and he was all over her, his hands were already cupping her breasts, and holy shit, that was some real wood poking her in the back. Why was this happening? Not that she was complaining, not in any way, but… wasn’t this just a little bit unexpected? And a bit too fast? What would make someone like Danny…

His fingers found a nipple and gently started twirling it around, making her moan and lean her head back. Who cared, anyway? It was happening!

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you?”

Instead of answering, she nodded. Instantly, his fingers tweaked her nipple a little harder and then his voice in her ear said:

“You will answer when spoken to, is that understood?”

She gasped as he grabbed her hair and pulled it back, making her meet his heated gaze.

“Is that understood?” he asked again and this time, she gave him what he wanted.

“Yes”, she said, and added, for extra flavor, so to speak, “sir!”

“Good girl! Get down on your knees!”

There wasn’t a word big enough, in any language that she knew, that could even begin to describe how impossibly turned on she was at that moment. For a second, she was torn between refusing, just to see what he would do to her if she disobeyed him, and just get down on her knees and do whatever he wanted her to.

She decided on the latter and went down on her knees in front of him. Looking up, she was struck by how incredibly huge he really was. The legs, the arms… the chest, the tattoos… He really was built like a greek god. Condomus the Mighty, indeed!

She held her breath as he looked down on her, but he seemed pleased, and simply gave her a nod. With trembling fingers, she pulled down his shorts and took out his cock. She could hardly believe it, but she definitely loved every second. Without even thinking, she reached out and touched his erect cock, fully intending on bringing him as much pleasure as possible.

“Hey!” His voice was like the crack of a whip and she immediately looked up, worried that she had done something wrong. “Did I tell you that you could touch my dick?!”

“No, sir!” she admitted.

“This is your first and only warning, I will have to punish you next time, is that understood?”

“Yes, sir!” she said, trembling with anticipation.

“Suck my cock!”

She moved in to do as he said, remembering to put her hands behind her back this time. Starting out gently, she soon got really into it, sucking his dick like it was a missing part of her body and she wanted it back, moving her tongue all around him. Suddenly, his hands were in her hair, and he was holding on to her as he roughly fucked her mouth, pushing in and out, almost making her gag, until she remembered to relax her jaws and was able to take him in deeper.

“Oh, you’re so good! You suck that cock, bitch, use your tongue… That’s it… Fuck… Lick my balls, baby, come on…

After another minute or so, he pulled her head back, and she released him, the tip of his cock resting on her chin. Licking her lips, she could taste the pre-cum and knew that she had done a good job. But she didn’t say anything. Lesson learned, she thought to herself with a slight grin, hoping that he didn’t think she was laughing at him.

“Get up!”

She got up, wondering if she should look him in the eye or continue playing the role of being the submissive. He would appreciate the submissive role, she reasoned, and kept her eyes on the ground… or, to be more accurate, on his hard cock. Oh, to feel that thing inside her… Like the rest of the Block Nation, she had heard all about Danny’s love for the female backside, had heard all about the Anal Invader and she really hoped that there was some truth to all the rumors. Her hands ached to reach out and touch him, his chest, his dick, anything at all, but they remained clasped behind her back, as she waited for instructions. 

“Bed!” was all he said, but it was enough, and she quickly moved over to the bed, laying down, biting her bottom lip as she watched his eyes move all over her body. She was so wet right now her panties were getting soaked and she knew he could see it. Hell, he could probably smell it. Would he see it as disobedience if she spread her legs a bit, to let him have a proper look? She chose to risk it and opened her legs, just a little bit, letting him see her.

“Fuck, you’re an eager little slut, aren’t you? Are you really that desperate for my cock, little slut? You that anxious to have me fuck that tight little cunt of yours?”

Answer when spoken to! She nodded, feeling her cheeks turn red with desire and embarrassment.

“Yes, sir!”

Danny got up on the bed, spreading her legs even wider, actually lifting them up to rest them on his shoulders, placing his cock right at her steaming entrance.

“If you want it, you have to beg me for it!” he said, not even taking off her panties, just pushed them to the side a bit. Mel was shaking all over, she was so horny right now, it was ridiculous.

“Please… fuck me!” she whispered, and again, he teased her, holding on to his dick as he dragged it up and down her wet pussy, but never pushing inside. It was agonizing! She loved it!

“Again!”

“Sir… please, fuck me!”

He looked at her flushed face and gave her a big grin.

“You want me to fuck you, is that it?”

“Yes, sir”, she was panting now, feeling the thick head of his cock right at her center and not being able to do anything. “Please… Fuck me!”

For one glorious moment, he pushed himself all the way inside, making Mel cry out in relief, but just like that, he pulled out, leaving her with a strange feeling of emptiness. She felt tears of frustration in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything. There was a chance that this was the hottest sex she had ever experienced, not counting, of course, her night with Jon and Donnie on the last cruise. She had never considered herself a proper Danny girl, but now? Right now, she wasn’t even aware that other people existed.

Again, he pushed inside and pulled out completely, and Melissa tried reaching out for him, but he leaned down, her legs still on his shoulders, grabbed her arms and held them above her head. His eyes almost black now, he whispered in her ear:

“Did I tell you to move?”

She shook her head, violently, from side to side.

“No, sir, no, but please…”

Once again, in, and then out… and then in again, and out… In, and then, he was fucking her properly and she couldn’t have kept her mouth shut if her life depended on it.

“Yes! Yes, oh, fuck… yes, please, oh, god, yes… Danny… Fuck me, Danny, please…”

And, like a proper master of cruelty, he stopped, still inside her, and then bent down, to bite her nipple, hard, making her cry out once more as pain and pleasure mingled into a sweet sensation that rippled through her entire body. Oh, yeah, this guy knew what he was doing! She would be a Danny girl for life after this!

She barely had time to think that, before he pulled out, and let her legs fall off his shoulders. Somewhat confused, and being denied her release, she was just about to throw all his rules aside and ask just what the fucking fuck he thought he was doing, when he took her by the waist and simply lifted her up and turned her around, so that she was lying on her stomach. Mel quickly shoved a fist in her mouth to keep from screaming, which was probably a good idea, because it had been a while since someone fucked her ass and as she felt Danny move in, her body automatically tensed up.

Surprisingly enough, or perhaps not, considering who she was with, Danny was incredibly gentle and ran his hands all over her back in soothing motions, calming her down as he slowly entered her tight hole with a wet finger, coaxing her to open up and let him in, actually singing softly as he started moving his finger in and out. The familiar burn was excruciating for about twenty seconds, and then, she felt her body relax and accepted the intrusion, and as soon as Danny noticed the change in her body language, he added another finger, moving them around until she was pushing her ass back at him, wanting more of the good stuff.

It wasn’t until his hard dick penetrated her ass that she remembered just how much she had actually missed this. Memories of her time with Jon in this exact position came to her and she wanted to see what kind of reaction she would get from Danny if she tried the same with him. She moved her ass down a bit, and oh, FUCK YEAH, the smack on her ass came instantaneously, making her shiver with need. And oh, how she wanted him to continue. But she had to remember his words, only speak when spoken to, and so, she bit down on her hand, only giving away small, tiny whimpers.

Danny’s hand was in her hair, lifting her head up by pulling hard.

“Speak!” he said, not letting go of her hair.

He must have noticed her wanting to speak. God bless this man and everything about him. She took her fist out and begged, somewhat breathlessly:

“Spank me, sir!”

He did! She felt those shivers of lust move all over her.

“You like that?” he asked, doing it again, and she answered by moaning, her brain close to shutting down as he continued to fuck her ass and smacking it hard. “Wow, you really are a twisted little slut, aren’t you?”

She was getting fucked in the ass by a member of the world’s greatest boyband, of course she was a slut. But only for them! Not for anyone else! For the New Kids, though? Every day of the week! She was moving closer to her orgasm with remarkable speed. Danny fucking Wood was fucking her ass! He was spanking her! Not even in her wildest dreams would she have been able to come up with that scenario. But it was happening and she loved it and she was cumming.

She screamed like a banshee when she was pushed over the edge, trying to soften the cries by burying her head in the pillow, but Danny pulled her hair to get her to lift her head and she didn’t even care anymore, she was flying.

Still flying high, she felt Danny pull out and the next thing she knew, his tongue was in her pussy, lapping up her juices. He was holding her up with strong arms, which was probably for the best, or she would have collapsed on the bed. His tongue sent shivers through the waves of ecstasy, and she was moaning non stop, barely being able to catch her breath from her orgasm before being sent headfirst into another one by that wicked tongue of his. In a matter of minutes, she was riding the waves again, calling out Danny’s name over and over.

When he let her go, she literally fell down on the bed, willing her body to move. She turned around, still feeling slightly lightheaded, and got up on her knees, swallowing Danny’s dick down to the root, hands moving restlessly at her side before going behind her back. He held on to her head once more as he started thrusting and Mel started sucking hard, up and down, relentlessly, until she finally heard him groaning and then, he was shooting his cum down her throat, repeating the word ‘fuck’ a few times. She swallowed every single drop, going insane with the knowledge of what she had done, and not caring one little bit.

Uninvited, the thought came to her, as she fell back down against the soft pillows; ‘Three down, two to go!’ She had no idea where that thought had come from, but there was no possible way she could ever deny that she liked it. There could only be one reason why Danny came to her like this. Either Donnie, or Jon, or both of them, had told Danny about her, and it had made him curious. The question was… Had they told Jordan and Joe as well? Would she be getting more visits like this? To get answers for those questions, she had to find Donnie or Jon.

Danny was already putting his shorts back on, his breathing somewhat heavy, and Mel felt a strange sense of pride that she was the cause of that. She moved into a more comfortable position on the bed, watching Danny. She couldn’t help herself:

“Sir?”

He raised an eyebrow at her and she saw a distinct twinkle in his eye.

“Speak!” he said and she smiled gratefully.

“Thank you!”

If his earlier behavior had surprised her, it was nothing compared to the utter shock she felt when he bent down and gently kissed her lips.

“My pleasure!” he said and that made her giggle. She was still smiling as he walked out of her cabin, closing the door properly behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Mel spent the rest of the day, and most of the night, looking for Donnie or Jon. It wasn’t all that hard to find them, what turned out to be hard was to get them to notice her. No matter where she went or what time it was, as soon as she saw them, they were surrounded by women who were screaming their lungs out, trying to touch them.

She had all but given up, heading back from a visit to the bathroom, when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, and as she turned around, she saw Donnie standing there, smiling at her. For Mel, it was as if her legs threatened to give out altogether.

“Well, well, well… Mel! Fancy meeting you here!”

Mel looked around to see if there were any people around and then figured that she didn’t care and flung herself around his neck. He hugged her back, just as fierce and she heard him whisper in her ear:

“Well, this brings back memories!”

As he let her go, she remembered why she had been looking for him.

“So, I… had a very interesting encounter with a mr Wood earlier today…”

“Yeah, I know, he told me!”

“Now, whatever could have given him the idea to come visit me? You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you, Donnie?”

His smile was brighter than the sun had been during the day.

“Of course I know! Me and Jon told the fellas about what happened last year and they got curious! So I wouldn’t be surprised if you got a visit from Jordan and Joe as well. You don’t mind, do you?”

Mind? Why would she mind? The guys had been talking about her! This was even more awesome then she would have ever expected. And Jordan and Joe… She felt lightheaded at the thought of the infamous Anaconda pushing inside her…

Donnie must’ve noticed, because she suddenly felt a hand sneak inside her shirt and gently pinch her nipple. She gasped and pressed herself a little closer, but Donnie shook his head and took a step back.

“Oh no, sweetheart, me and Jon, we have the last night reserved for you. Until then, you just have to make do with the other boys!”

Good lord! She had foolishly thought that last year’s cruise was mind-blowing… She had a feeling she wouldn’t even survive this one!

“Ok”, she said, faking a deep sigh, “I guess I could play with your friends while I wait for the main event.” She felt as though she needed to prove herself worthy somehow, and added: “I haven’t shown them to anyone! The… the pics, I mean! I don’t even let people touch my phone!”

“Mel…” He leaned in closer, his voice dropping to backrub-sensual. “We wouldn’t have done it if we didn’t think that we could trust you! Consider them our gift to you!”

Her eyes filling up, she nodded, and hoped against all hope that he didn’t notice her emotional state.

“I have to run! Places to go, women to please!”

She watched him leave, her heart thumping in her chest. Donnie and Jon… last night reserved… just for her… It was setting her body ablaze just thinking about it. Tingling all over, she hastily made her way towards her cabin to relieve some of the pressure. It just wouldn’t do to walk around a boat with her hands in between her legs. No, she had to get back to her cabin, and fast. The tingling moved through her like a tidal wave, heading straight for her pussy, making her soaking wet. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Donnie had said, and the memory of what Danny did to her was putting her in a state of almost painful arousal. She needed release and she needed it quick. 

She did not expect to find someone blocking her path when she was merely six feet away from her corridor. And she definitely did not expect to find said blocker to be none other than Joe McIntyre.

“Oh, sorry… Wow!”

“Hey, are you alright? I’m sorry, I must’ve had a bit too much to drink, I can’t seem to find my cabin!”

Mel couldn’t stop staring at him. Was this really happening? What had she done to deserve this? What divine power had she pleased in a previous life to be rewarded like this? Her brain too horny to think, she took his hand and turned him towards her cabin.

“It’s right here!” she said, opening the door for him, feeling as though every part of her was aching at the moment. She guided him inside, closed the door and made sure it was locked properly.

“This isn’t my cabin!” Joe pointed out, and when she turned around to face him, he was standing in the middle of her room, smirking. And he seemed… somehow… a little less intoxicated than just a few seconds ago. She wrinkled her forehead in confusion for a second and as he started to come closer, she realized that she had been had.

“Wait a minute… I thought you were so drunk you couldn’t even find your own cabin?!”

“I seem to have recovered!” He was still smirking, his ocean blue eyes moving over her body and it was making her throb with anticipation. She needed him! Right now! No funny business, no foreplay, just a nice, hard fuck! Just like him, her eyes moved over his body, stopping at his crotch, not even realizing that she was licking her lips.

“So… Are you just gonna stand there and look cocky or are you gonna get over here and actually do something with that monster of yours?”

If he was surprised or shocked by her question, he never showed, he just took the two steps separating them, pulled her close and buried his face in her neck. Mel was moaning out loud already. His hands were moving down her back towards her ass and all she could think about was to have him inside her.

She worked her hands in between their bodies, going straight for the prize, her pussy dripping as she felt the anaconda. Not pausing to think, she pulled down his shorts, and felt him sigh against her neck as she took him out. She had heard all the stories, she knew Joey was a kinky son of a bitch, and that he liked to play with his women, but she had no time for games right now.

And it seemed like Joe understood her eager, because he was already pushing her dress up and her soaked panties down and had her pinned up against the wall in three seconds flat. She let go of his massive cock to wrap her arms around his neck, and he spread her legs and shoved himself inside her in one smooth thrust, making them both moan. Mel would never dream of comparing the guys and their techniques, but there was no way she could possibly deny that Joe was the biggest she had ever had, and he knew what to do with it. He had her begging for it in no time at all, clawing at him, sobbing in his ear and like a true gentleman, he made sure to push her right over the edge, at least two times, before finally emptying himself inside her, grunting and thrusting through his orgasm until they were both just standing there, panting.

Mel had never felt more relaxed in her life. That was exactly what she had needed. Grateful, she wanted to give him a thank you-kiss, but to her immense confusion, he pulled back a bit, shaking his head.

“No can do, babe, sorry”, he said, apologetically, “the missus has a ‘no kissing’-rule when I’m cruising.”

A thought entered her mind at that, 'No kissing, but fucking other women is fine?' and it must have been all over her face, because he smiled a bit at her as he explained:

“She knows perfectly well what goes on. She’s always known! She has one rule and that’s ‘No kissing’! Apart from that, she’s ok with me doing a few Joe-girls, because she knows that at the end of the day, she’s my wife, the mother of my children, and I love her with all that I am and all that I have. Nothing’s ever gonna change that!“

Mel understood perfectly! In a warped way, it actually made sense. If you’re married to a hot famous guy, who millions of women lust after and throw themselves at, every chance they get, there’s bound to be some straying during tours and cruises. Only a strong woman, confident in her husband’s love and devotion would put up with something like that. Barret was not only strong, she had given him three children! Mel’s respect for her grew more and more, knowing this.

“Well, she’s a really lucky lady!”

“I’m the lucky one!”

“Yeah… Ok, I never thought I would ever have to say these words to you, of all people, but… I think you should leave now!”

They shared a smile and he pulled his shorts back on. Before he left, he took her hand and kissed it.

“It was nice meeting you, Mel!”

He was out the door before she realized that she had never given him her name. Which meant that… Oh, that Donnie! She laughed to herself as she went to the bathroom for a shower. Somehow, she had a feeling that the next day on the cruise was going to be really interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, she had been right. The next day, they all went to Half Moon Cay for some fun and games. There was no concert this time and although Mel was thrilled that the guys would be spending all of their time of the beach with their fans instead, she couldn’t help but feel a tad disappointed. She remembered the last cruise, standing in the blistering heat, watching her biggest idols perform on stage right in front of her. There had been quite a few ladies passing out from the heat, though, and this year, they skipped the singing and dancing on stage and focused on having fun instead.

Mel realized that she was staring at Jordan as he walked amongst his adoring fans. Somehow, knowing that she might soon have what thousands upon thousands of women would kill each other over, was making it really hard to concentrate. And the heat from the sun wasn’t helping much. She had a bottle of water in her hand that she drank from constantly, but it didn’t seem to cool her down. Pretty soon, she was sweating like a pig, and sneaked off backstage to find some shadow and pour the rest of the water all over her.

It surprised her that there wasn’t any people backstage, but since the boys were down by the beach with their fans, their crew needed to stay close by.

Relieved that she now had a few moments of privacy, she opened her bottle of water and poured it all over her head, letting it drop down her body. Oh, yeah, just what the doctor ordered.

“Mind if I join you?”

For some reason, she wasn’t even surprised that she heard Jordan’s voice close by. It was expected, after all, she knew that he wanted to meet her. What the hell had Jon and Donnie told these guys anyway? It seemed like they were all dying to meet her.

She smiled at him and he came closer, not bothered at all by the way she was staring at his half naked body as he approached. He was doing the exact same thing to her, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

“So, you’re the magician?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, you must be! You know the last time I heard my big brother talk about a girl he liked? 32 years ago! And now, he can’t seem to shut up about you! You obviously put some spell on him, so I figured you have to be a magician of some sorts.”

She smiled flirtingly at him.

“Or maybe I’m just really good at what I do!”

Yeah, that didn’t make her sound like a slut, at all! But for these guys? She was! She would do all of them at once and then come back for seconds. Not for anyone else, though! The New Kids? They were special.

Jordan nodded slightly at her comment. And took one step closer.

“So… is it my turn yet?”

She couldn’t help but smile at him.

“I’m all yours, mr Knight!”

They might get caught at any second, and quite frankly, she didn’t care. As Jordan came closer, his hands reaching towards her, she realized that a part of her actually wanted someone to see them. Not because she was an exhibitionist in any way, she just wanted them to see her with Jordan Knight. So she walked right into his arms, pleased when he gave her a passionate kiss. Obviously, that ‘no kissing’-rule only applied to Joe. And damn, but Jordan Knight was a good kisser! She all but moaned as he deepened the kiss, his hands moving from her back up to her hair, making her shudder. Good lord, that felt so good, and so intimate. The New Kids sure knew how to please a woman, she was getting wet already and they had only kissed.

But whatever Mel thought about getting caught, it was obvious that Jordan didn’t feel the same way. Not letting go of her, he moved her further away, to a more secluded area, and gently helped her to sit down on a chair. Then he crouched down in front of her, his eyes never leaving hers, and pulled down her swimsuit, exposing her naked body. Even though it was hot as Hades, Mel had goosebumps and her nipples were hard and ready, aching for a man’s touch.

Jordan’s hands moved all over her body, her shoulders and down to her breasts, her arms and her stomach, loving her with his hands, and his eyes were burning into hers, making her feel like he was already inside her. And just when she thought she couldn’t handle anymore sweet seduction, he bent down his head and started licking her dripping wet pussy. Mel had to shove a fist in her mouth to keep from making any embarrassing noises. Holy shit, this guy was good!

She had no idea how long he was down there, and she couldn’t care less. He moved his tongue in and out of her like they had known each other for years. And in a way, that was true. Mel had known, and loved, this guy, for so many years. She knew everything about him. And now, she also knew that he was a motherfucking expert at eating pussy.

When he pulled back a bit, she stretched out her arms towards him, wanting more, but he just shook his head, took out his hard dick and pushed inside her, so hard that the chair she was sitting on almost tipped and fell down. She had never had sex in this position before and it was remarkable how Jordan managed to find her g-spot with every single stroke. In no time at all, she was calling out his name, her hands too busy clawing at his back to prevent her from being too loud.

“Jordan, please… oh, god, harder, harder… fuck me, just like that, fuck me…”

He fucked her good and hard, holding on to the chair as he thrust in and out of her cunt, grunting in her ear that she felt so good. She was worried, for about a second and a half, that they were going to lose their balance, and then, she stopped thinking altogether and just focused on the feeling of Jordan Knight fucking her.

When she came, she could feel it build all the way through her body. Even her toes were tingling and when it hit, she bit down on Jordan’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark, so that people wouldn’t hear her screaming. Her pussy contracting around his cock pushed Jordan over the edge as well, shoving himself inside her over and over, fucking her like a madman, and then actually throwing his head back as he came, giving Mel a wonderful view of his famous O-face.

They both needed a few minutes to calm down after that, sweat running down their bodies, down towards where they were still joined, mixing with their juices.

“Fuck!”

Mel felt insanely proud that she had made Jordan come and she kissed the shoulder she bit apologetically. It would be hard for him to explain that one, but she didn’t care.

“I was right… You are a magician!”

“Maybe!” she said, winking at him. Her heart was still pounding away in her chest, and she felt hotter than ever before, but it was a good kind of hot this time. The best kind. And she knew, that the best was yet to come.

The last night was reserved… for her and Donnie and Jon!

She could hardly wait.


	4. Chapter 4

But, as it turned out, wait was exactly what she had to do. It seemed like both Donnie and Jon were actively avoiding her, every now and then she would catch them looking at her, or whispering to each other and she had a distinct feeling that they were planning something. And the anticipation was killing her. She loved those boys! She wanted those boys! And they were messing with her head.

As the day turned to night all five guys showed up on Lido deck to party with their fans. Jordan and Joe were being outstandingly sexy and they were making the girls scream in ecstasy just by flashing their chests every now and then. And Donnie… was all over Jon like a cheap suit, holding him, nibbling on his ear, sniffing his neck, pinching his butt… Every touch between them sent a jolt through Mel and she felt as though she could almost taste their arousal. She knew that all around her, thousands of women were picking up on it too, but they all thought it was just for show, it was just the Donathan bromance fooling around… Mel was the only one who knew what was really going on.

They were teasing her! And it was working!

As shirts were being ripped off, the screaming was enough to make anyone deaf for a week. But Mel didn’t hear them. She was just standing, in the middle of the crowd, watching her boys, and every cell in her body wanted to reach out and grab both of them and just devour them, right then and there, not really giving a flying fuck who saw them. 

The usually so shy and reserved Jonathan Knight was gone and in his place, there was a really hot, really wild, really funny guy with sexy one-liners and eyes that shone even brighter than the moon. If Donnie was being his usual naughty self, then Jon was ten times naughtier. When Donnie held him, he held him as hard as he could, as if he never wanted to let go. When Donnie pinched his butt, Jon actually pushed his ass towards Donnie as if wanting him to do it again. And she couldn’t be quite sure, but at one point, when Donnie’s face was buried in the crook of Jon’s neck, it looked like Jon actually moaned out loud. Mel felt faint. They were all so hot, but looking at Jon and Donnie together like that… it was turning her on like nothing had ever done before.

It was the memories of last year’s cruise! It made her wet just thinking about it and seeing them now… was making it really hard to focus. Her legs were starting to feel weak and her pussy was throbbing. If they wanted to turn her into a fucking nympho… Well, then, they had succeeded.

Finally, she could stand it no longer and started walking away. She had to get back to her cabin, so that she at least would be able to breathe for a minute. She pushed her way through thousands of horny women, needing to get away as soon as possible before she made a complete fool of herself and just did something drastic right then and there.

Unfortunately, in the state she was in, she didn’t exactly pay attention to what she was doing or where she was going and suddenly, she accidentally stepped on another girl’s toe. The girl turned around and Mel distinctly heard the words “Fucking bitch!” before the fist hit her nose. The last thing she saw, before she passed out, was Jon’s face, staring out in the crowd, his lips forming her name.

When she woke up, she was in a bed that wasn’t hers, she knew that, in a cabin that, imagine that, wasn’t hers either. She heard voices outside the closed bedroom door and was just about to sit up a bit, when the door opened and Donnie came in, with Jon right behind him.

“Hey, you! What the hell were you trying to do, get yourself killed out there?”

“There are some BSC bitches out there, Mel, and I think you just ran into one of them!”

“I didn’t mean to! I swear, I was just… trying to get away from it all!”

They came over and sat down on the bed, right next to her.

“Why?”

She couldn’t help but give them an exaggerated frown.

“Because you guys were killing me up there! Going at it the way you did, and I couldn’t be there with you… Talk about torture!”

Donnie looked at Jon, who shrugged his shoulders.

“Not my fault, Mel! I can’t really control myself around this guy!”

“Aaww, that’s my sweet Jonathan…” Donnie grinned, throwing an arm around Jon and pulled him closer to give him a kiss on the cheek. Mel smiled at them, loving the chance to see them together this up close and personal.

“Can I ask you something?” she asked, when they were staring to look like they had forgotten all about her and wanted to spend the rest of the night just staring into each other’s eyes.

“Sure, babe, what’s up?” Donnie asked, not taking his eyes away from Jon. Mel could not stop smiling, they were so adorable together.

“Why not just tell the world that you’re in love? The Block Nation would embrace you both, you know that! So why not just come out and say it?”

“We’ll see what happens after the cruise! For now, we’re just having a bit of fun!”

“Sure you are!”

“Oh, come on, you’re just pissed cause some bitch gave you a facial!”

“Yeah, and it wouldn’t have happened if I had been up there with you guys! But oh, no, y’all had to be all ‘Not yet’ and ‘We’ll tell you later’ and ‘It’s a surprise, remember?’ and…”

To shut her up, Donnie suddenly lunged at her, attacking her lips with his own like a starving man at a feast. Jon simply moved away a bit to give Donnie room to move and Mel even forgot about the fact that her nose was hurting, because holy shit, this was what she had been waiting for all day. She threw her arms around Donnie’s waist and pulled him closer, getting a pleased grunt in return as they deepened the kiss. His hands were already moving in under her bikini top to fondle her breasts and Mel leaned back down, taking him with her, ready to get down to business.

A movement in the corner of her eye and not two seconds later, Jon was making himself comfortable on her left side, already taking his clothes off. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she wondered if he would be this open and naughty and crazy if he had been sober, but she chose to ignore that for the time being. Donnie was doing a really good job of making her wet and she bit her lip as his lips joined his hands in playing with her nipples. Seeing that Donnie was busy with her breasts, Jon wasted no time in moving in between her legs and started licking her wet pussy.

Mel was moaning within seconds. How was it that these men knew her so well, knew exactly what buttons to push, knew how to please her in the best way possible? Jon’s tongue in her cunt was moving around and she shrieked as she realized that he was writing the alphabet, one letter after the other, to see how far he would get before she passed out from sheer pleasure.

She bit down on her bottom lip. No! She refused to give in! Their night together had just begun and she wanted it to last. But Donnie’s hands and lips felt so good sucking and biting and pinching her nipples and Jon was working on the letters J… K… L… And she was crying out her orgasm before he could finish with M. It was just too much!

“Yes…. Oh, FUCK, YES, YES…” she screamed, drenching Jon’s face with her juices. Still riding the waves, she totally missed the look that Jon gave Donnie, how he raised his eyebrow and made a sign with his hand. Donnie simply sighed when he saw it, and then went right back to loving Mel’s attention seeking nipples.

“You like that? He asked, moving his lips up towards her neck, and Mel nodded, her body still shuddering somewhat after her release. Jon’s fingers teasing her clit wasn’t helping either and she moaned his name as one of those fingers easily slipped inside her.

“Easy, Jon, easy, we’ve got all night, don’t exhaust her!” Donnie said with a tiny smile. And then, contradicting his own words, he moved up to stand on his knees by her head, holding out his big, hard dick for her to suck. Mel just opened up her mouth and really went down on that delicious cock, sucking it like a pro as Jon slipped a finger inside her ass, working her from both angles. Mel was in absolute heaven! She would have cried out for more, but her mouth was full. Donnie’s wonderful hands were caressing her body, paying extra attention to her breasts, the two of them making it really hard for her to keep any form of rhythm in her sucking. Eventually, she just stopped, leaned her head back and moaned:

“Oh, god, you guys, just fuck me, please, just fuck me NOW!”

Moving in perfect synch, as if they had been doing this for years, Jon and Donnie switched positions, with Jon getting his dick sucked and Donnie settling in between Mel’s legs, his hard cock in his hand, aimed at her wet pussy. Mel kept on moving her pelvis, pushing it up and down, waiting for him, welcoming him inside her and when he accepted the invitation, easily sliding inside with no effort at all, she moaned around Jon’s cock, the vibrations causing him to groan and began fucking her face a bit faster.

Not even breaking a sweat as he pounded his cock in her cunt, Donnie leaned forward to grab a hold of Jon’s hair, pulling him close for a wet kiss. Mel tried to keep her eyes open, to be able to watch them, but the sensations coursing through her body was just too intense and she had to close her eyes tightly. She grabbed Jon’s oh-so-fucking-tight ass and pushed him further inside her mouth. He knew she could take more, so why go easy on her?

But instead of speeding up his pace, Jon was slowing down, carefully going in and out of her mouth, making her push her nails into his ass in frustration. She wanted it, why not give it to her? Luckily, Donnie was taking pity on her and was fucking her like his life depended on it, in and out in rapid pace, like a machine gun, and Mel was so close, she swallowed Jon’s cock whole, deep-throating him as she came again, his large member silencing her screams.

Too focused on the stars flying in front of her eyes, she never saw the look the two men exchanged over her head, nor the wicked grin on Donnie’s face. If she had, she might’ve asked them, and they would have told her. As it was, though, she didn’t even notice that the door to the bedroom was open. Or that there were people in the room. She was aware of two things, two people, Jon and Donnie, and nothing else.

“Fuck”, a voice said, somewhere close by, “she really is a magician!”

Mel recognized Jordan’s voice, but was too far up amongst the stars to realize that his voice meant that he was actually in the room. She let go of Jon, trying desperately to get her breathing under control.

“You guys… you’re going to… kill me…” she gasped, actually feeling lightheaded after having two major orgasms so close to each other. “Please… I wanna watch… catch my breath…”

Donnie obediently pulled out and leaned down to give her a kiss.

“Don’t tell me we exhausted you already?” he asked, gently tweaking her nipple. Mel tried shaking her head. She wasn’t exhausted; she just needed a time out.

“No, not even close… I just want to watch you guys… please…”

“This could get interesting!” another voice said, and it sounded a lot like Joe. Frowning, Mel looked to the side and found that standing in the bedroom, looking at her with eyes that were literally black with desire, was not only Joe, but Jordan and Danny as well. A shudder went through her entire body. They were watching her! They were all turned on by her!

“Hey, fellas!” Donnie said, as he kept on tweaking Mel’s nipple. His other hand, though, was already moving down Jon’s chest, heading for his groin. A quick thought that maybe, Jon and Donnie weren’t too keen on their friends seeing them together that way, entered Mel’s brain for about two seconds. Then, she decided that she didn’t really care. She was feeling the buzz of her orgasm and she wanted to watch some Donathan action. If the guys didn’t like that, they knew where the door was.

Making herself more comfortable, Mel watched her two magnificent lovers as they forgot about everything and everyone else in the room. There was something magical about them. Seeing them kiss was like watching the sun rise and her heart, instead of slowing down like she had planned, was thumping away madly just from the way those two looked at each other. She suddenly felt left out. It was stupid, of course, it was her idea, after all, but her body still craved their touch and she wanted to be a part of them forever.

“Damn it”, she muttered, throwing herself back in the game, this time taking Donnie’s hard cock in her hand, jerking it a bit, just like he did Jon, before running her tongue up and down his length. Looking up, she noticed that they both were looking at her and she tried shrugging her shoulders without losing her rhythm. She still wanted to watch them, of course she wanted to watch, she just wanted a front row seat.

“Couldn’t stay away, could ya?” Jon asked, giving her a grin, and Mel stopped sucking, simply so that she could stick her tongue out at Jon, and then went right back to Donnie’s dick. She could taste her own juices on him, and it felt both weird and arousing at the same time. When she was done with Donnie, she moved over to Jon, sucking him again, as she watched Donnie work his fingers inside Jon’s tight ass. How could she even have thought about taking a time out from this? This was where she belonged.

The fact that there were three other people in the room was gone from her mind. The only thing that mattered was to feel that special connection that she felt on last year’s cruise. As soon as she saw Donnie push his hard dick inside Jon, she turned over, ass in the air, and said one word:

“Please!”

Mel didn’t even get the chance to breathe. Jon grabbed her waist and shoved his cock in her ass, making her scream his name. Holy fucking hell, there was no way that this could actually become any better. She pushed her ass back at Jon, taking him in deeper, crying out ‘FUCK’ and ‘YES’ when he started spanking her. God, these guys were fucking experts, all of them. If there was any way, she would want the rest of her life to be like this.

She knew, of course that it was just a pipedream, but it was a pipedream that she loved to play with.

“Fuck, Jon, you feel so fucking good!”

She didn’t even know if it was her or Donnie doing the talking. It didn’t matter, she was in absolute heaven. And somewhere, in the back of her mind, she knew that three other men were watching her, and probably got off on it, as well. Nothing could ever top this! Not anything!

Not five minutes later, she had to correct herself, as she found herself sandwiched between Donnie and Jon, one fucking her ass, one pounding her pussy, both of them calling out her name as she were driven to the edge, and then over it, screaming as she came, sweat pouring down her chest. Jon and Donnie held on to her, as tightly as they could, as they followed her down the abyss, Jon first and Donnie fifteen seconds later, shooting inside her.

Mel did what any self-respecting girl would have done after a workout like that. As they pulled out, gently kissing her naked, sweaty skin, wherever they could reach, she smiled at them both.

“I love you guys!” she said, and took a few calming breaths, closing her eyes as she did so.

When she woke up, she was in her own cabin, alone. The sun was shining through the window, and she could hear the faint sound of thousands of women, running around outside. She sat up in bed, wincing as certain body parts objected that they needed a little more rest after all the exercise, and looked around. Her clothes were neatly folded on a chair and on the table by the bed, there was a beautiful lily and a note.

“Best cruise ever!” it said, and at the bottom: “Consider the lily a symbol. You see a lily, you know we’re close!”

Mel leaned her head back against the soft pillow, holding the lily to her cheek. These things just didn’t happen to a girl more than once in a lifetime. For her, it had happened twice. What were the odds of something that amazing actually happening again?


End file.
